parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
ShapeTales
ShapeTales is a spoof of VeggieTales by Big World Productions. This show as created by Shane Spicer and Horsey The Horse to honor VeggieTales. Cast Main Characters *Jimmy the Sphere as Bob the Tomato *Alvin the Cone as Larry the Cucumber *Charlie Cylinder as Junior Asparagus *Carla Cylinder as Laura Carrot *Lumiere Smiley as Archibald Asparagus *Bob Cylinder as Jimmy Gourd *Melvin Cylinder as Jerry Gourd *Mr. Diamond as Mr. Lunt *Pa Square as Pa Grape *The British Semi-Circles as The French Peas *Mr. Rectangle as Mr. Nezzer *Madame Rhombus as Madame Blueberry *Julia Trapezoid as Petunia Rhubarb *QBT Alvin as Larry-Boy *The Pyramids as The Scallions *Dad Smiley as Dad Asparagus *Mom Smiley as Mom Asparagus *The Star as The Peach Supporting Characters *Monsters as Closet Monsters *Goofy Songs Narrator as Silly Songs Narrator *King Darius' Guards as King Darius' Maids *The Sun as Sunny *Ma Square as Ma Grape *Rose Square as Rosy Grape *Thomas Square as Tom Grape *Jackson The Heptagon Miner as Henry the Potato Miner *Plumette Smiley as Lovey Asparagus *Cocobongo the Coconut as Palmy the Palm Tree *Dad Cylinder as Dad Carrot *Lanny Cylinder as Lenny Carrot *Biker Diamond as Scooter Episodes #Where's The Lord When I'm A-Afraid? #The Lord Wants Me to Accept Them!?! #Are You My Partner? #Isaac, Tyler & Gabriel #Davey and the Jumbo Triangle #The Mater That Surfed Christmas #Very Goofy Songs! #QBT Alvin! & the Plankton from Underwater! #Josher and the Humongous Structure! #Madame Rhombus #The End of Goofiness? #QBT Alvin and the Gossip Robot #King Harold and the Ducky #Hadassah... The Girl Who Became Queen #Stanley the Kindly Viking #The Ultimate Goofy Song Countdown #Jonas Sing-Along Songs and More! #The Sliver Star of Christmas #The Wonderful World Of Enter-tunement! #The Vest of Tiny Jojo #Another Easter Carol #A Voodle's Tale #Sumo of the Opa #Zeke and the Great Cookie War #Louisiana Al and the Search for Samson‘s Hairbrush #Lord of the Onion Rings #Shapelock Holmes and the Golden Ruler #QBT Alvin and the Bad Circle #Gideon: Tuba Solider #Momo And The Giant Escape #The Wizard #Jim Sawyer and Huckleberry Cone’s Big River Adventure #Abe And The Astounding Promise #Louisiana Al And The Search For Noah’s Umbrella #Saint Nick: A Story of Joyful Giving #Picosito: The Little Boy That Woodn’t #Snow Right: A Girl After The Lord’s Own Heart #It's A Colorful Life #Twas The Evening Before Easter #Princess And The Rock Star #The Little Drummer Boy #Raven Hood And His Not-So Merry Men #The Payless Princess #The New Shapeie Titans #The Small Building That Stood #MacAlvin And The Stinky Sock Fight #Merry Alvin And The True Spark Of Christmas #Shape: The Final Frontier #Circle Night Fever #Ruby And The Beast #Noah's Ark Movies # Jonas: A ShapeTales Movie # The Pirates Who Do Nothing: A ShapeTales Movie Others Shows # 3-2-1 Walruses! # QBT Alvin: The Cartoon Adventures # ShapeTales in the Apartment # ShapeTales in the Town Compilations *If I Sang A Goofy Song * Lessons From The Toy Chest * Lessons From The Toy Chest 2 * Lessons From The Toy Chest 3 * The Lord Made You Special * The Lord Loves You Very Much * Alvin Learns To Listen * Jimmy Lends A Helping Hand * Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! * Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too 2 * Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too 3 * Lettuce Love One Another * Goofy Little Thing Called Love * Happy Together! * ShapeTales: Live! Sing Yourself Goofy * Heroes of the Bible - Lions, Shepherds & Queens, Oh My! * Heroes of the Bible - Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong * Heroes of the Bible - A Baby, A Quest and the Wild, Wild West * Heroes of the Bible - A Selfish King, A Big Fish and a Great Cookie War * ShapeTales Sing Alongs: Do the Noo Shoo * ShapeTales Sing Alongs: Dance of the Cone * ShapeTales Sing Alongs: Love My Nose * ShapeTales Sing Alongs: I Can Be Your Pal * ShapeTales Sing Alongs: The Hairgel Song * ShapeTales Sing Alongs: The Baby Kangaroo Song * ShapeTales Sing Alongs: Bubble Rap * ShapeTales Sing Alongs: A Mess Down in Egypt * ShapeTales Sing Alongs: Bellybutton * ShapeTales Sing Alongs: The Song of the Hippo * Boyz in the Pit- Sing Yourself Goofy! * ShapeTales: Growing Generous Kids! * ShapeTales: Growing Patient Kids! * ShapeTales: Growing Faithful Kids! * ShapeTales: Growing Kindhearted Kids! * ShapeTales: Growing Courageous Kids! * ShapeTales: Growing Confident Kids! * All the Shows Season 1 * All the Shows Season 2 * All the Shows Season 3 * All the Shows Season 4 Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:Games Category:Shapetales